It is known to provide a trim panel assembly for a vehicle, to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance in an occupant compartment of the vehicle. For example, a trim panel assembly is mounted to an inner door panel of a door for the vehicle. The trim panel assembly includes a plurality of separate components, with each component having a specific function. Typical components include a door trim panel, door trim substrate, sound absorber, water barrier, armrest, and door handle.
Under certain circumstances a force may be applied to the door from a particular direction, such as the force resulting from an impact of an object. The applied force may induce movement of the trim panel assembly. If the trim panel assembly is rigidly retained on the door, the trim panel may bow inward and stiffen as a result of the application of a force. An object within the occupant compartment of the vehicle coming into contact with the rigidly retained trim panel assembly may experience an increased force.
Federal safety standards for vehicles set forth minimum requirements. For example, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 214 promulgates side impact standards. During a side impact, a portion of the side structure of the vehicle, including the trim panel, may be pushed into the occupant compartment of the vehicle, and may in fact direct a contact force on a seated occupant. Thus, it is desirable to minimize the potential contact force on a seated occupant during a side impact.
In the past, various methods have been used to minimize the potential contact force on a seated occupant during a side impact. One method is to strengthen the side structure of the vehicle. While this method works well, the additional weight may have a detrimental effect on fuel economy. Another method is to fabricate the trim panel from a more flexible material. Still another method is to provide additional padding between the trim panel and the side structure. Yet still another method is for the trim panel to break away from a vehicle body panel upon the application of a force by securing a mounting mechanism for a trim panel into a slotted opening in the vehicle body panel. While this method works well for a stationary body panel, it does not function as well for a non-stationary body panel such as a door, because of the lateral forces on the door. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a break away trim panel assembly that transfers the energy from an applied force back into the trim panel assembly, to reduce any potential contact force on the seated occupant from the applied force.